


i want something just like this

by wafflehearts



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, dianetti, minor peraltiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflehearts/pseuds/wafflehearts
Summary: Jake and Amy know both Rosa and Gina like each other, but neither of them is making the first move. So they come up with a plan to get them together... but will it work?
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Kudos: 52





	i want something just like this

Chapter 1

Ding. The elevators door opened. Rosa walked in holding two cups of coffee, heading straight to Gina’s desk.

Glancing stealthily at Gina’s desk, Jake whispered to Amy, “Babe, Rosa just gave Gina her coffee. She never shares! I asked her for some of her food once and she punched me!”

Amy sighed, “Jake, you should have known better than to ask Rosa for food. Also, they obviously like each other. Why are neither of them making first move?”

Jake shrugged. “I don’t know. That’s so unlike both of them. Rosa once told me she doesn’t ask people out, she just tells them where they’re going.” Suddenly, the corners of Jake’s mouth turned up slowly and his eyes had a mischievous glint in them.

Amy recoiled, “Uh oh, you have an idea. Should I be concerned?”

“Ames, I have the perfect idea to get them together,” Jake whispered, leaning in closer to Amy, who decided she would have to put up with Jake and his ridiculous plans once again. “Okay, so here’s the plan. You’re good at photoshop right?”

~~

Waiting until Rosa left for a toilet break (or whatever she was doing, Jake had no idea), he sneaked to Gina’s desk covertly.

“Gina! You gotta see this! It’s super important!” he exclaimed.

“New phone, who dis?” Gina replied indifferently, her eyes still glued to her screen.

Jake rolled his eyes. “Gina, you can’t do that in real life.”

“And you can’t tell me what to do, Jacob. I’m the superior one, remember?” Gina finally looked up from her phone. “So, what is it that’s so super important?” She mocked, making air quotes with her fingers. 

“I need to show you something,” Jake lowered his voice, trying to drag Gina to the break room. Swatting his arm away, Gina huffed, “I can walk on my own thank you very much.” Then she proceeded to walk to the break room on her own, Jake following closely behind, his excited mood unaffected.

~~

“Okay, what is it? Oh and also, before you start. Don’t waste my time. I’m already missing so many notifications,” Gina crossed her arms as she slumped onto the couch.

Jake scoffed. “Gina, it’s literally been two minutes. You can’t have missed that many notifications.”

Gina held up her phone. “10 new notifications. Hurry up or I’m leaving.”

“No no no don’t leave!” Jake scrambled. He whipped out his phone and showed Gina a photo. “Look at this text Rosa sent me yesterday. I think she was slightly tipsy.”

Finally interested in their conversation, Gina glanced at Jake’s phone. The text read: “Ugh Jake, I’m so in love with Gina but she doesn’t know. Stupid emotions. They’re the worst thing thats ever happened to me. Anyways, how did you and Santiago get together again? I’m thinking I should tell Gina. Also if you tell anyone I will hunt you down and rip your face off.”

Gina’s eyes widened. Rosa was in love with her? She was overwhelmed with emotions. Still, she managed to stay calm. “Why are you showing me this? Rosa said, and i quote, ‘if you tell anyone I will hunt you down and rip your face off.’”

“Well, I’m not scared of her,” Jake said proudly, holding his head high.

Gina raised her eyebrows.

“Fine, I just thought you deserved to know,” Jake gave up, losing his stance.

“Mkay, now I do. And I also have 40 missed notifications,” Gina held up her phone for Jake to see. “Bye,” she said, sashaying out of the door. Jake was left with a huge smile on his face. He thought that had gone quite well. Gina was obviously surprised, even thought she didn’t show it.

~~

Walking back to her desk slowly, Gina was still trying to process the news. She was pleasantly surprised, and couldn’t help but smile, earning her strange looks from her coworkers. She didn’t care at all though. Rosa, the love of her life, loved her back! Gina pulled out her phone and texted Rosa. “Babylon, now.”

~~

Looking behind him to make sure no one was following him, Jake sneaked into the evidence room to meet Amy. 

“Hey babe. How did it go?” Amy asked warmly. 

“It went great. You’re great at photoshop Ames. I think Gina bought it. Now let’s just wait for the two of them to talk it out. Hopefully they’ll confess their feelings to each other…” Jake rubbed his hands together.

~~

“Hey,” Rosa said, stepping into Babylon, where Gina was waiting. “What’s up?”

“Rosie, I know about the text you sent Jake,” Gina replied cheerfully, cocking her head to one side. “And I wanna say that I, human form of the 100 emoji, love you too.”

Rosa was bewildered. “Gina, what text are you talking about— wait, you love me?”

Gina’s smile quickly turned into a frown. “The text… you sent Jake yesterday?” She questioned hesitantly.

Rosa was more confused than ever. “Gina, I swear didn’t send Jake any texts yesterday. What was the text I supposedly sent Jake about?”

Gina’s cheeks reddened as she realized the text was most likely fake. Rosa didn’t love her back. But why would Jake trick her? “It said that you loved me,” she mumbled, embarrassed, looking down at her feet.

“What?” Rosa leaned forward, straining to hear.

Gina looked up, averting her eyes. “It said you loved me,” she repeated in a louder voice, trying her hardest to keep her tears from spilling out.

Rosa was taken aback. “What… I…” she was speechless, frozen to the spot.

“Rosa, it’s okay, I know you don’t,” Gina sniffled, tears spilling out of her blue orbs. She pushed past Rosa without meeting her eyes, proceeding to leave Babylon.

“Gina, don’t go,” Rosa begged, grasping her arm. Gina turned to look at her, wiping her eyes. 

“What is it?” she asked, trying not to let the hope in her voice show. 

Rosa looked down at her hands, biting her lip. “Um, I didn’t send Jake that text, but I do. I do love you. Gina, I’ve been so hopelessly pining for you the last few years. You’re gorgeous, smart, and just...so amazing. You’re my everything Gina. I want you, I need you so much. I treasure our friendship, our relationship so much, and I can’t think of someone I’m closer to than you. Whenever I dated someone, I always had to end things, because I felt like there was something that was missing. And now, with you, I feel like I’ve found whatever that missing thing was. I want this, Gina, I want something just like this. I want us. You manage to bring a smile to my face every single day, and I can’t imagine this world without you. Because of you, my life is better. And until today, I thought you didn’t like me back... Well, it turns out you do.” She finally looked back up, a rare smile working its way across her face.

Now it was Gina’s turns to be speechless. She opened her mouth, but no words came out of it. Finally, she came to her senses. “You what?” She asked incredulously, refusing to believe it. “No, that’s not possible. It’s not.”

Rosa chuckled softly. “It is, Gina. I love you.”

Without missing a beat, Gina leaned forward and closed the gap between them. Rosa gasped, but she didn’t pull away, instead snaking her arm around Gina’s waist. Gina smiled into the kiss as the world melted away. Just the two of them together, no one to stop them, no one to disturb them. Just the two of them. It was perfect.

~~

Half an hour later, Rosa and Gina finally left Babylon and made their way back to their desks.

“I’m so gonna kill Jake for this,” Rosa muttered under her breath darkly. 

“Hm, thats hot, but he did kinda help us, don’t you think Rosie?” Gina hummed, taking Rosa’s hand.

“I guess,” Rosa admitted reluctantly. “I’m still at least punching him though.”

Gina laughed genuinely, leaning forward to peck Rosa’s lips. “I love you you gorgeous badass,” she whispered.

“And I love you more,” Rosa murmured. She’d imagined this moment so many times, but none of them were as sweet, as perfect as this reality. She was in love with Gina Linetti, and Gina loved her back. It was everything she ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> omg thank you so much for 100 hits i love you all stan dianetti hehe💖


End file.
